


My sixteenth day with you

by Yokubou no Rain (YokubouNoRain)



Series: 30 days with you [16]
Category: Kanjani8 (Band)
Genre: M/M, Public Blow Jobs, Public Sex
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-25
Updated: 2015-12-25
Packaged: 2018-05-09 03:00:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5522921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YokubouNoRain/pseuds/Yokubou%20no%20Rain
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lo que aparenta ser una cita común y corriente, termina siendo el pedido que Tadayoshi aún le debía a su pareja.</p><p>Día 16: En un lugar público.</p>
            </blockquote>





	My sixteenth day with you

Odiaba tener que esperar, y Ryo lo sabía. Aún así, hacía casi dos horas que lo estaba esperando en aquel centro comercial con dos entradas de cine en la mano. Todavía faltaban quince minutos para que la función empezara. Lo había llamado incontables veces por teléfono, pero todas ellas, o estaba apagado o fuera del área de cobertura. Cuando bajó la vista para mirar una vez más la hora en su reloj de muñeca, un fuerte agarre sobre su brazo lo hizo girar y correr hasta donde lo esperaba una muchacha que agarró ambas entradas y les permitió entrar a la sala a pocos minutos de empezar la función.

Los asientos elegidos estaban algo distantes del tumulto de gente que se agolpaba en las butacas del medio, pero la pantalla podía verse perfectamente.

— Perdón por llegar tarde — Le dijo Ryo, una vez ambos se sentaron en sus respectivos asientos.

— Nos sentamos mal.

— ¿Mh?

— ¿Ves los números de los asientos?

— Ya, olvídalo. Son nuestros de todos modos — Intentó tranquilizarlo su pareja —. ¿Quieres que vaya a comprar algo?

— Un refresco está bien.

— De acuerdo — Ryo se levantó y se acercó a la vendedora de refrescos y golosinas que recorría la sala antes que la función diera inicio. Segundos antes de que las luces se hubieran apagado por completo, Ryo llegó a su asiento, extendiéndole a Tadayoshi su bebida —. Aquí tienes.

— Gracias — A los cinco minutos de empezada la película, Tadayoshi se dio cuenta que Ryo estaba particularmente inquieto, lo cual le llamó la atención ya que fue él quien sugirió hacer esa salida. Finalmente, pudo sentir su brazo derecho colándose por sobre su nuca, hasta llegar a su hombro contrario. También, alcanzó a oír un sonoro suspiro de su parte, pero no pudo entender por qué razón. A diferencia de su pareja, él estaba disfrutando la película. Aunque era de suspenso, el drama también predominaba en la historia. Se dio cuenta que conforme el tiempo pasaba, Ryo lo acorralaba cada vez más contra la pared. Tadayoshi lo miró con el ceño fruncido, sólo para que Ryo tomara su mentón para darle un apasionado e inesperado beso —. ¡¿Qué rayos estás haciendo?! — Le dijo, en voz baja mientras intentaba agarrar su bebida en el aire y logrando alcanzarla antes de que se estrellara contra el suelo. La sorpresa que le había dado aquel beso dado por Ryo fue tal, que sus manos habían aflojado el agarre de su refresco.

— Te beso. ¿Qué tiene de malo? — Le susurró al oído, antes de agarrar el lóbulo de su oreja con los dientes.

— Ryo-chan, no — Le pidió el rubio, sintiendo la fricción de la mano de su pareja sobre su hombría por sobre el pantalón.

— No, ¿qué? — Gimió el morocho, acariciando sus cabellos con su mano libre.

— Estamos en una sala de cine…

— Y eso, ¿qué? ¿Crees que le van a prestar atención a una pareja que hace el amor apasionadamente? — Le preguntó, bajando la cremallera de su pantalón.

— P… ¡Ryo-chan! Espera! — Le dijo Tadayoshi, al borde de un ataque de nervios, pero lejos de hacer caso a su pedido, el aludido ya estaba masturbándolo y, sentado sobre una de sus piernas, abría lo que más que podía la de Tadayoshi.

— Mhh… Tacchon — Gimió Ryo, sobre su oído, refregándose sobre uno de sus brazos, oyendo como sus dedos se clavaban a ambos lados del asiento, haciéndolo sonreír —. Me dices que espere, pero, la realidad es que no puedes escapar de mí…

— Lo hiciste a propósito…, ¿verdad? — Jadeó el rubio.

— ¿Qué cosa? — Le repreguntó su pareja, mirándolo con una sonrisa.

— Esto…                                                       

— Me fascina que me conozcas tanto — Reconoció, recorriendo el contorno de su oreja con la punta de su lengua.

— Basta — Volvió a pedirle, muy a su pesar, ya que su cuerpo reaccionaba a todas y cada una de las pruebas sometidas por su pareja en forma satisfactoria.

— Ya es demasiado tarde — Ronroneó, empezando un camino descendente con sus labios desde el cuello del más alto y dirigiéndose a su entrepierna. A pesar de la prácticamente nula visibilidad, Tadayoshi podía ver perfectamente el brillo de placer que decoraba la mirada de Ryo. Acarició sus cabellos con ternura, antes de que él empezara a hacerle sexo oral. Agradeció que la película careciera de escenas en silencio ya que, aunque intentaba reprimir sus gemidos por completo, debajo suyo, Ryo hacía todo lo posible para oírlo. De un momento a otro, volvió a incorporarse lentamente para no llamar la atención del público, pero tal parecía que nadie había reparado aún en lo que estaban haciendo —. ¿Ya estás listo? — Cuando se acercó a su pareja, pudo sentir su cálido aliento sobre su cuello, su respiración entrecortada —. Creo que no hace falta que me respondas — Reconoció, tomando su mentón para besarlo. Llevó su mano libre a sus muslos y se separó de sus labios para decirle algo al oído —. Si no me desvistes, no voy a poder hacértelo…

— Esto es por lo del otro día, ¿cierto? — Le preguntó, bajándole los pantalones y la ropa interior.

— Bingo — Respondió el morocho, acariciando sus cabellos y besando luego su frente. Ryo rodeó su cintura con las piernas de Tadayoshi, acariciándolas de arriba abajo, sintiendo cómo aquel contacto con su cuerpo, encendía aún más a su amante.

— ¿Sin condón?

Ryo sonrió ante su pregunta.

— Me olvidé.

— Sabía que al final no lo ibas a usar — Susurró el rubio, suspirando la última palabra.

Mientras sus labios se encontraban lo más sonoramente posible por parte de Ryo, Tadayoshi intentaba que no fuera así, pero el aludido se sonreía ante la desesperación de su pareja ante una situación que él disfrutaba sobremanera.

— ¿Evitas mis besos?

— Si no fueran tan ruidosos, los aceptaría. Pero lo estás haciendo a propósito.

— Bueno, pero eso es lo que quería.

— ¿Obligarme a hacer el amor en una sala de cine?

— Yo ya dejé de acariciarte, y sin embargo tienes las piernas alrededor mío. ¿Eso es obligar?

Tadayoshi se quedó inmóvil unos segundos. Al reaccionar, empujó a Ryo hacia atrás, se levantó y cerró su cremallera.

— Hazte un lado — Le dijo a Ryo, con un ademán de mano —. Quiero seguir viendo la película.

— ¿Eh? — Lanzó el aludido, en un tono de voz alto, de pie frente a él y con los pantalones bajos. Su vocablo fue oído por el guardia de seguridad que, hasta ese momento, no se había percatado de lo que estaban haciendo.

— Disculpe, señores, pero tengo que pedirles que abandonen la sala.

Ryo estaba por insultar a quien le habló, pero al darse cuenta que era un guardia, se levantó los pantalones de mala gana y, chistando, junto con Tadayoshi, lo siguieron hasta una habitación donde el hombre estaba por dejarlos sus buenas horas, de no ser por la intervención del morocho antes que el guardia se fuera.

— Una pregunta, ¿podría indicarme dónde está el baño?

— Claro. Allá a la derecha.

— Gracias — Le dijo el morocho que, sin mirar a su pareja, se dirigió al baño, dándole un portazo a la puerta del cubículo.

— Lo que me faltaba, que ahora te hayas enojado — Le dijo Tadayoshi, al otro lado.

— Púdrete, Okura — Lo insultó el aludido, quien, al no oír más palabras de su parte, se bajó los pantalones y, sentado sobre el sanitario, empezó a masturbarse.

— ¿Quieres ayuda con eso?

Ryo casi cae muerto del infarto. Al levantar la vista, vio a Tadayoshi mirándolo desde el cubículo de al lado, posiblemente, de pie sobre el sanitario contiguo al suyo.

— Vas a matarme de un infarto — Reconoció el morocho, agarrándose la remera a la altura del corazón —. ¿Lástima?

— Ganas de hacer el amor — Reconoció el aludido, apoyando su cabeza sobre sus brazos anteriormente apoyados sobre la división de los cubículos.

— Qué pedigüeño eres — Soltó Ryo, alcanzando la manija de la puerta para abrirla.

De un salto, Tadayoshi entró junto a él, encerrándose ambos en el cubículo. A la legua Ryo podía distinguir el inconfundible aroma que Tadayoshi desprendía cada vez que iban a tener sexo. Era algo peculiar que sólo Ryo sentía.

— ¿De qué te ríes? — Le preguntó Tadayoshi, apoyado sobre la puerta.

— De nada. Olvídalo — Respondió el aludido, levantándose y acercándose a él sosteniéndose los pantalones. Tadayoshi agarró su rostro y lo besó.

— Te necesito…

— Al final, ¿te hubiera gustado hacerlo entre esas personas?

— Claro que no. Todavía me queda algo de vergüenza — Respondió el rubio, rodeando el cuello de su pareja con ambos brazos.

— Sí, claro — Susurró Ryo, mientras su pareja se giraba para quedar mirando la puerta del cubículo. El morocho, recorrió con sus manos la espalda de Tadayoshi, levantándole de este modo la remera. Pegó su cuerpo al suyo, mientras besaba y marcaba su blanca piel. Sentir que debajo suyo aquella piel ajena se estremecía, lo llevaba al borde de la demencia. Soltó sus pantalones para que cayeran al suelo y bajó los de Tadayoshi con ambas manos, sin poder calmar siquiera un poco los deseos de hacerlo suyo. Se dio cuenta que no hizo falta prepararlo. Podía sentir cómo su hombría entraba en el cuerpo de su pareja con la facilidad justa y necesaria para enloquecer a ambos. Ryo se ayudó de las manos de Tadayoshi que estaban pegadas contra la puerta para entrelazar sus dedos a la suya y usar aquel apoyo para el vaivén de sus embestidas —. Ah… Tacchon — Gimió el morocho.

Debajo suyo, el cuerpo de Tadayoshi se derretía. A diferencia de la vez en que Ryo le había hecho el amor en esa posición, ahora estaba más cómodo y no fue nada forzado, fue algo natural, que simplemente _se dio_. Podía sentir perfectamente sus embestidas entrando y saliendo de su cuerpo, intentando de una vez por todas llegar hasta su punto más sensible. Con una de sus manos, acercó el rostro de Ryo al suyo jalando de sus cabellos para besarlo apasionadamente.

 

El guardia que los había confinado a aquel encierro regresó, encontrando a los delincuentes en el mismo lugar donde los había dejado, pero por alguna inexplicable razón, parecían haber sudado bastante y las mejillas de ambos estaban algo rojas. Frunciendo el ceño, se acercó hasta su escritorio.

— Ya pueden retirarse. Y que sea la última vez que hacen espectáculos como esos — Dijo el oficial, con un ademán de mano.

Sin agregar palabra alguna, tanto Ryo como Tadayoshi le dedicaron una reverencia antes de irse y, apenas cruzaron la puerta de salida, estallaron en carcajadas.


End file.
